


Domestic Woes

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, sara and felicity have kids, sara is so done with their shinnanigans, they like to fight a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a loud crash from the kitchen, and oh there it is, the sweet silence of kids panicking in the heat of the moment wondering if mom heard that. </p><p>“I used to kick Starling City delinquent ass for Christ sake” Sara mumbles as she gets up. “I was the Canary. Look at me now, running around the house after these misbehaving little snot nosed brats” she mumbles making her way into the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some domestic smoaking canary, and this is the outcome...oops? It's super short, but still :)

There’s loud thumping coming from upstairs, and sure enough, a few seconds later it’s followed by loud yelling.

“VALERIE, STOP! GIVE IT BACK!” Aiden yells from the top of the stairs.

“NO! I WANNA PLAY WITH IT!” Valerie yells right back running down the stairs, Aiden hot on her trail.

“IT’S NOT FAIR, IT’S MINE! I’M TELLING MOM! MOM!” Aiden screams angrily as Valerie manages to get across the kitchen, to the other side of the table. 

“SHARING IS CARING, REMEMBER?” Valerie reprimands from her side of the table.

“I DON’T WANNA SHARE, I DON’T WANNA CARE, BESIDES YOU ALWAYS HOG ALL THE TOYS AND NEVER LET ME BORROW ANY OF YOURS!” Aiden screams, his little face red and flustered. He’s getting real worked about the whole situation.

Sara sighs and turns to stare at her son who’s waiting for his sister to move in one direction or the other so he can run after her and get back god knows what.

She supposes she should get up and see what the whole hub bub is about. In the end, she gets distracted by an infomercial about some kind of clothing thing.

“Three way poncho” Sara scoffs moments later from her spot on the couch, opting to ignore her children’s yelling coming from the kitchen. “Who even buys these, seriously?” she rolls her eyes at the TV and pulls out a chip from the bag sitting next to her.

There’s a loud crash from the kitchen, and oh there it is, the sweet silence of kids panicking in the heat of the moment wondering if mom heard that. 

“I used to kick Starling City delinquent ass for Christ sake” Sara mumbles as she gets up. “I was the Canary. Look at me now, running around the house after these misbehaving little snot nosed brats” she mumbles making her way into the kitchen.

Valerie is standing near the fridge, a broken glass vase by her feet, while Aiden is kneeling on the floor picking up the scattered roses.

“IT WASN’T ME” the twins yell in unison, moving away from the mess on the floor. Sara narrows her eyes at them, and places her hands on her hips.

“And I suppose the vase just so happened to fall to the floor all on its own” Sara says with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay, so it might have been my fault” Aiden admits sheepishly. “But only because this poo face stole my Batman, and won’t give it back” he says heatedly.

“Don’t call me a poo face, you’re the poo face!” Valerie yells at her brother shoving him in the shoulder.

“Enough!” Sara exclaims just as the front door locks click. “Now Valerie, you know how your brother gets about his things. If you really want to play with his toys, it won’t kill you to ask him nicely if you can borrow them” Sara says.

“But…” Valerie begins but quiets down when Sara gives her a stern look.

“And Aiden, stop being selfish honey. Be nice and share your toys with your sister, okay?” Sara sighs. “Look, mommy’s home. Head on upstairs and get ready for dinner while I clean this up, yeah?” she nudges her kids towards the kitchen door. They each greet Felicity with kisses on her cheek and tight hugs.

“You gotta stop giving your mom a hard time guys” Felicity laughs slapping both her children’s bottoms as they head up the stairs to their room.

“Your kids are insane” Sara mumbles rubbing her eyes.

“Oh my kids, you say” Felicity mumbles into Sara’s neck while she wraps her arms around Sara’s waist pulling her in for a hug.

“Yes, your kids. All yours, you keep them, you train the little brats” Sara laughs circling her arms around Felicity’s neck.

“You love them” Felicity says looking up at her wife and pecking her on the lips.

“I do, very, very much. Unfortunately” Sara mumbles out and agreement against Felicity’s lips, who in turn laughs.

“You’re horrible” Felicity says letting Sara go.

“Oh you love me” Sara says waggling her brows.

“I do, very, very much. Unfortunately” Felicity smirks.

“Oh haha, you’re hilarious” Sara says rolling her eyes.

“I really am, aren’t I?” Felicity replies.

“Shut up, let’s start up dinner” Sara tells her slapping her ass on her way towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Sara loves her children, she really does uwu. Thanks for reading lovelies, hope you enjoyed this! xoxox
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/96480359055/domestic-woes)


End file.
